


The Glass Ceiling

by Challis2070



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, breaking barriers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Challis2070/pseuds/Challis2070
Summary: Becky's broken into the boys club!...Where exactly does that leave Seth?





	The Glass Ceiling

Seth looked around in mild interest. This ‘exclusive’ club was genuinely fairly nice. He could certainly see why they’d want to  _ keep _ it exclusive, even if that was a dick move on their part. There was a part of him that was glad they had decided to call it a ‘country club’ instead of a ‘gentleman’s club’, but both seemed about as skeevy for some reason.

“Welcome, welcome. Nice to see you here, Becky. I’m glad you could come as well, Rollins.” Shane made a gesture around him that was probably meant to be welcoming but came across as more indifferent than anything else.

“Mhm, thank you. The invite  _ did _ say I could bring along a plus one, after all.” Becky looked almost amused, but Seth could tell she was also slightly annoyed at Shane as well. He’d have to ask later about that.

“Yes, yes. Well, you two have fun, okay? There are finger foods floating around, and some drinks. Plenty of games around at the tables to play as well.” 

“Thanks, talk to you later Shane.” Both Becky and Shane wandered off at that point, leaving Seth to look around and decide what he wanted to  _ do _ exactly in a place he’d never been before and had had little experience with. He felt vaguely out of place.

\-----

He wandered around feeling distinctly more out of place now. Nibbling on some finger food, he wondered what the  _ hell _ he could really do while he was here. He had to wait for Becky to decide she was ready to head home. No-one was really talking to him or anything as well, and that made this  _ way _ more awkward than it would otherwise be. Also, there was a stunning lack of anyone else who he could have pinpointed as someone’s significant other, that is to say, someone who was clearly here  _ with _ someone else and not having been invited themselves.

He jumped suddenly as someone spoke up behind him.

“Hello Rollins.” Undertaker was trying (and failing) to look charming or possibly just happy.

“Oh! Hello Undertaker, how’re you?” It wasn’t  _ that _ surprising, Undertaker was known for just suddenly popping up in random weird places.

“Good good. Look, we have some cards, why don’t you and I grab a table and play a few rounds?” He wiggled a pack of cards in front of himself, looking rather awkward.

“Sure?” Hell, he’d play cards with just about  _ anyone _ right now, just for the chance to do  _ something _ while Becky wandered around being charming.

\-----

They settled down at one of the two-person tables around the edges of the club, which was both quieter than the rest of the area and still let Seth keep an eye out for where Becky was.

Undertaker shuffled the cards and started setting them out for the game they had decided to play.

“So, you’re here with Becky Lynch, aren’t you?” He hoped it hadn’t sounded as ominous to Rollins as it did to himself.

Oh. “Yes, I am.” He had hoped they weren’t going to get into this, but that was for naught.

“Eh, that’s not it. You could have been invited here, you know. They just thought it was better to invite Becky  _ first _ before considering you as well. Maybe in a few months or more.” People came and left here. Sometimes the invites were open, sometimes they were time limited. He wasn’t actually sure if Becky’s was time limited or not, come to think of it.

“I suppose that’s supposed to make me feel better?” He blinked slightly as he continued to look around. “Also, on that note, why am I the only…’significant other’ here??” Only now did he think it was odd that there were *no* spouses here when the invite specifically said he could come with Becky.

“I was wondering when you’d get to that. They don’t have their own club...okay, I don’t know if they do, but they don’t meet when we do, in any case. They do  _ sometimes _ but not always. Since Becky is here for the first time, you were invited along with her. Someone here…” He stopped and pondered this. “One of the servers? Maybe? Will go and let some of our significant others know that you’re here, and I believe they’ll come and talk to you later about things.” 

“Things?” He could guess. He picked up the cards and reshuffled them to start a new game.

“How it was here and if you want to join their own little social club or not, I believe. It’s been a while since I asked after it.” It had been a while since he had been in it himself.

“Hm. Would that...joining their social club, I mean, bar me from accepting an invite here if I ever got one?”

Undertaker laughed quietly. “No, not at all. They’d ask you to decide on a split...ah, to go to one or the other more often, no 50/50 here. It tends to make everyone feel better when they can order people as to where they go, I guess.”

“Oh, I guess that does make sense. Seems kind of weird that we can’t just...meet up with whoever we want whenever we want, though.” That was not worded how he wanted to word it. He was not sure  _ how _ to even word it the way he wanted to.

“Heh, it’s far better than it used to be. At least now everyone knows the difference between on camera and off.” A slight wince, thinking about the history of wrestling on that subject.

“Very very true. It’s hard enough to pretend my relationship with Becky is a certain way when it’s not, I can’t imagine having to hide it all together forever.”

They both shuddered at that.

\-----

Finally,  _ finally _ Becky walked over to the two of them.

“Hello Undertaker. How’re you?” She signaled to Seth that she wanted to leave fairly soon.

“Oh, I’m good. We’re enjoying playing some card games away from the louder areas.” He bet that she had come over to let Seth know she wanted to leave soon.

She nodded happily and looked at Seth.

“Hm yes, it’s been…’interesting’ being here.” He could not bring himself to say anything nice when everything was still so damned awkward. A feigned yawn. “Do you know what time it is, Becky?” Never was good at this kind of thing.

She made a small show of pulling out her phone to check the time. “Oh, I’m sorry Undertaker. It’s getting quite late, I’m going to need to steal Seth from you.”

“Oh, of course! Have a good night, Becky.” He smiled at Becky and at himself, amused that he had gotten it right.

Seth nodded and shook Undertaker’s hand as he got up. “It was nice talking with you.”


End file.
